Follow Your Heart
by singing potatoes
Summary: Yay the epilogue is up!!!! Pleez R+R pplz. Oh yeah and this is a Sorato!
1. Default Chapter

Follow Your Heart  
By Claire  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
She found herself walking through a thick wood trees were everywhere. Some tall, twisting around each other, dancing in the wind. Others, not much bigger than herself. She stopped and slowly looked around taking in her surroundings.  
She stood, no longer in a dark forest, but on dark plains, mist twirling around her delicate form. She looked ahead and as she did the mist started to ease itself away from her towards a now, slowly forming light on the horizon. She walked forward, her eyes always on the light. Slowly she came to a halt a few metres away from the strange white light. She watched as the mist began to cover the light, as if trying to stop it from becoming brighter. Trapping it where it was. The light though, started to change shape as the girl watched it, it seemed to her to look like a human. As she stood there as if frozen to the spot, unable to turn away from this strange phenomenon the mist suddenly started to thicken, swirling dangerously around the strange shaped light.   
A huge blast of light escaped the dense mist, blinding the girl for a second. She instantly shot her hand up to her eyes to cover them from the brightness. When she was sure the light was gone, she peeled her arm away from her eyes and looked to the spot were the blast had come from. There now though was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It looked to her like a human but with enormous silvery wings. Her long flowing dress seemed to be almost a part of her body as it hung from her curves, the same brilliant white colour that had just a minute ago exploded as a ball of light. The creature had long blond wavy hair that fell to her mid back, and on top of her head lay a golden tiara that sparkled along side her wings. The girl looked at the creature in ore. She was truly magnificent in her eyes.  
The creature looked like it was saying something, but the girl couldn't hear. She stepped closer and closer but the words were so quiet she had to again move closer.   
She was only a few metres from the creature now. She stopped and strained her ears to hear the words coming softly out of its mouth.  
" 'ndship and love" she heard.   
"What and love?" she asked almost as quietly.  
"Friendship and love" it repeated in its gentle voice.  
I don't understand she thought and then said,   
"I don't understand, what do you mean"  
"Follow your heart" it whispered quieter than before.   
It started to fade into the background of the scene in front of her  
"Wait" she called out "I don't get it. Follow my heart to what?"  
It was fading faster now, turning back to the light she had seen only a few minutes before.  
"Friendship and love" "Follow your heart" it kept repeating over and over again until it finally faded out of view completely.  
She stood there, alone now. The light was gone.  
I don't understand, she thought.  
Suddenly a loud noise filled Sora's bedroom, causing her to jump up and out of bed. She looked around to trying to find were the irritating noise was coming from. She soon found the cause of the bleeping noise. Her alarm, sitting in the corner of her bedside table. She reached over to it and turned it off. Sitting up and stretching she looked around her room.   
It was a small room, quite tidy; her Mother was very strict with that. Sora crawled out of bed and went to her wardrobe, opening she saw her dreaded school uniform. It escaped her how the school council had managed to up with such a dreadful design, which she was then forced to wear everyday. She pulled it out and went to the bathroom to get changed. With another look at the uniform before she put it on, she reminded herself that it didn't look nearly as bad when she had it on.  
Sighing she got washed and changed. While she was her face, her mind started to wonder back to the strange dream she'd had that night. "Friendship and love" she thought "Follow your heart". What did it mean? Probably nothing. She shrugged it off as just part of her wild imagination, 'because after all dreams don't mean anything do they'.  
Not normally, she told herself as she entered the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge in hope that there would be something in there to put a stop to the rumbling in her stomach. Sora always seemed to be hungry. Probably as she was always doing sport. After all she was on the tennis team and did that every night after school, and she would sometimes go round to Tai's to play a friendly game of soccer with him and the rest of the digidestined.  
The digidestined. Her very close friends. The ones who had also helped to save the world along with her. As crazy as it was, to think that a bunch of kids, all no older than 12 had saved the world time and time again from evil monsters that threatened to destroy it and them.  
As she walked through the house her thoughts continued to wander over the group. Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari, T.K, and Yamato, or Matt as they called him.   
Tai, her best friend since she was young, the one she used to play soccer with before she gave it up.  
Izzy, the computer genius, whom she'd only known since the start of their adventure, but who had gotten them out of many scrapes with the evil digimon and had also been able to tell them most of what they had learned about the digital world.   
Joe, the worrier of the group, but the reliable one, he had brought most of their supplies with him to the digiworld, even at the moments notice of arriving that they had been given.  
Mimi, her best friend, well girl friend anyway. Slightly ditzy, but you could always count on her to help you out.  
Kari. Tai's little sister, who hadn't come to summer camp with them because she had been sick, but later joined them towards the end of their battle.  
T.K, he was like Sora's little brother, she had helped look after him in the digiworld along with his Brother Matt's help.  
And last of all Matt. He was the one that understood her. He'd been there for her. In his own way, as he wasn't' one for sharing his feelings, but he'd helped her when she first got her crest and Tai was laughing at her because she couldn't understand why she'd been given it. And when she had let all her dark feelings overcome her and had been swept into darkness, he had known what to say to get her back. She felt close to him, because he understood her, what she was going through how she felt. Matt was special.  
'Whoa, were did that come from' she thought as she opened her bedroom curtains to let the daylight in. 'Matt's special?' Well he was in a way. 'He was talented, especially at music, playing in their cities local rock band and all. He was caring. He could make just about anyone laugh. He was good looking'.   
She stopped suddenly as she thought that 'Matt was good looking' why did she think that. She looked around her room and her eyes fell on the clock, 8:30 it said.   
Sora mentally kicked herself as she grabbed her school bag and ran out of her apartment slamming the door behind her. She raced down the stairs and towards the school.  
'So what if she thought Matt was good looking, I mean every girl in school, heck every girl in Tokyo thought he was good looking, but that was the problem. Every girl in Tokyo.  
Being the lead singer and bass player of the hottest rock band around Matt had his pick of girls. At school they worshipped the ground he walked on. Followed him around all day asking for autographs. Every girl wanted to be with him.   
He was in the cool crowd, and Sora wasn't. Sure he still talked to her and the rest of the gang when he had time, but practise, school, girls and concerts got in the way of being with them so the only time Sora could really see him was in class or at lunch.  
She walked up the steps towards school, telling herself that even if she was the slightest bit interested in Matt, there was no way he would ever feel the same way about her. He could have anyone he wanted, so why on earth would he want her?  
Still trying to convince herself that she didn't like Matt, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see a big brown haired boy, with chocolate brown eyes running towards her. Tai. Her long time crush although at the moment she wasn't sure if she still had feelings for him. He was her friend and she now didn't think she wasn't that fact to change. He caught up with her, still slightly out of breath from the run he said "Hey Sora, you on your way to form?" "Yep" she replied. "You're a bit late aren't you, I mean I only just got here on time" He flashed her his goofy grin and said, "Alarm didn't go off, honest" Smiling she took his arm and led him to their classroom.  
She sat down in her seat next to Tai and waited for the teacher to come. She had most of her classes with him so luckily she had a friend to sit with. The classes she didn't have with Tai, Music and History, she shared with Matt. 'Matt again, why is it no matter what I think about it always seems to lead to him. I bet if I sat here and thought about cheese, at the moment I'd be able to find something about it that also was to do with Matt.'   
The teacher entered and sat down, the class said their good mornings and sat silently waiting to take attendance. Just as he was about to call a large scream could be heard from the corridors, everyone turned their heads to the days to see a quietly bruised Yamato Ishida running for, what looked like his life, towards the classroom door.  
He reached the classroom ahead of the screaming mass of fans; panting heavily he turned round and slammed the door shut. Turning to face the class and then their teacher Mr. Fujiama (A/N: I couldn't think of another Japanese name J) he started to explain his lateness but was just told to sit down and "Please keep his fans under control next time, as they were disturbing the peace"   
Yamato turned on his heel and headed to the back of the classroom muttering something about it being easier said than done. I could hear all the girls sigh as he walked past and it made me feel ill. 'Aaahhhhhh there I go again, why can't I stop thinking about him?'  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I ran for my life towards the classroom, God, when were those girls ever going to see that I wasn't interested in them and just wanted them to leave me alone.  
I ran into the classroom and slammed the door behind me, trying desperately to catch my breath. The teacher excused my lateness again. One plus side of having all those girls chasing you around all day, if you were late you had an excuse.  
I walked down the aisle towards my seat at the back of the classroom, I could hear all of the girls sighing at me, batting their eye lids, some even reaching into their bags to put on more make up.   
Well all but one of the girls anyway. Sora Takenouchi definitely wouldn't be sighing at the sight of me and putting on more make up. I didn't think that she wore it anyway. Sora was too much of a tomboy for make up. Not that she even needed it; she was, in my eyes, perfect the way she was. Her smile could make mine, and every other guy's heart stop, just at the sight of it. Her laugh was like music to your ears. But Sora would never see me as anything more than a friend. She told me once that she had a crush on Tai, but that was when we were all younger and on our adventures in the digital world. She probably would still feel the same way towards him, knowing my luck.  
It was ironic I thought as I sat down. That every girl in the school wanted to be with me but her, the very person I wanted to be with.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review cause it's my first fanfic and I'd like to know how I did  
Sorato 4eva  
Luv y'all  
Claire  



	2. Crushes

Hi again, back with another chapter. I'm really bored today, it's my lil bro's b-day and him and his friends have gone paint balling, so it's just me, my sister and my dog. Anyway I thought I'd write some more to my story hope you like the next part  
  
Chapter 2  
Sora's P.O.V   
  
Registration had ended about five minutes ago and I was on my way to my next class, which just happened to be my favourite. PE, I loved it. I loved not being cooped up in those tiny classrooms absolutely bored out of your mind. PE was fun you got to run about and use up your energy, chat with your friends and just generally have a good time. But today it was raining. It had looked beautiful outside this morning when I had first opened my curtains, but now the rain poured down showing no signs of it stopping during this lesson. That was just great I thought, still stuck inside, I couldn't go out and kick a ball around the soccer field with Tai and the rest of the soccer team. Or have a good tennis match with one of my friends. Oh well I thought might as well make the most of it, at least it was still PE, active and fun.  
I walked out into the gym, some girls had a ball and were trying to score shots in the basketball hoop positioned about 1 and a half metres over their heads. (A/N: they're all small peepsJ)   
I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Tai and Matt. They were waving me over to the game of basketball they were also playing with some of their friends. I froze and looked around. We were doing PE with the boys. Normally I wouldn't mind this but I was wearing the shortest pair of shorts I owned. I hadn't done it on purpose I had been really tired the night I packed my bag and had just grabbed the first pair of black shorts I could find. Only when I got to school and into the changing rooms had I realised my terrible mistake. Again I mentally kicked myself for not checking them in the morning, but it was too late now, the damage was done. I walked towards them awkwardly, trying my best to make the stupid shorts look longer than they really were.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I walked into the gym with Tai and some of my other friends. Tai was showing off as usual, I swear the second he doesn't boast about his soccer skills or the amount of girls he'd danced with the other night, is the day I change my name to Jasmine and walk around school dressed as a girl. (A/N not very likely is it?)  
I looked around and saw my worst nightmare a gym full of giggling, flirty girls. I almost had to be dragged into the gym by Tai, him telling me that as soon as they came over he would step in and take them all off my hands. Sometimes I think Tai should have been the rock star, but then I remember what his singing was like and come back to my senses (A/N Sorry Taichi fans but did you see the episode were Tai sang, I had nightmares for weeks. Hehe _)  
We picked up a ball and started to play a little game of basketball, I'd been playing with T.K since he'd started playing for the school team, so my team was winning. We stopped for a bit when the ball flew to the other side of the gym so we sent one of the guys to get it. Tai and me started talking about Gabumon and the others asking each other quietly if either of us had heard anything of the digiworld in the past few days.  
Then I saw her. Sora. Man she looked so damn hot in her little black shorts. Tai noticed I'd stopped talking to him and followed my gave over to Sora. He called her over. She looked over to us and seemed to freeze. She just stood there for a couple of seconds frowning about something. Then she started to walk over to us trying to pull her shorts down a bit. She got to us and said "hi". Tai saw her still trying to pull her shorts down to make them longer and started to tease her.  
"What's the matter Sora, with legs like those you shouldn't be worried about showing them off"  
That did it for Sora I saw the blush creep onto her cheeks, by the time Tai had finished his sentence she was the same colour as a tomato.  
"Very funny Tai" she said. "Now take it back before I really embarrass you in front of your friends by beating you to a pulp" That shut him up. I couldn't help but laugh at the worried look on his face  
"Aww pour Tai" I said "Scared that little Sora here's gonna beat him up"  
Now it was Sora's turn to be annoyed at me.   
"What do you mean little? I could take you to Yamato Ishida, I know your not as tough as you like to think"  
I didn't have time to respond to her threat as the teacher had just walked into the Gym and was blowing his whistle calling everyone over to start the game. Whatever it was going to be.  
Sora's P.O.V   
  
I was just about to have a go at Matt for calling me small when the teacher called us over to pick teams for a fun game of basketball, girls against boys.  
We picked teams Yamato and Tai were the Captains of the boy's teams because they were the best players in our PE group, which wasn't saying a lot. I guessed Yamato would be good because he would help T.K practise for his games, and Tai well lets just say Tai was better at soccer. (A/N Sorry Tai fans, again. I've got nothing against Tai, but good friends usually take the mess out of each other in my experience. J)  
Sarah and Bekki were the captains of the girl's teams. I didn't think they could play basketball if their lives depended on it, but they were the two most popular girls in my year and that was the way it always went. It didn't matter if you were good at sport if you weren't into all night parties, slagging people of behind their backs and sometimes to their faces you didn't get to pick the teams in sport or get the best seats in class. It didn't bother me much though I didn't like standing up in front of people and talking to big groups, plus the fact I didn't know some of their names. So I sat their quietly waiting to be picked  
In the end I was on Bekki's team, she was nicer than Sarah, less likely to pick on you if you upset her or got in her way.  
We played first, against Tai's team, and won 6:5. Then Sarah's team played Matt's. Matt's team were winning the game easily, probably because half of the girls were more interested in watching Matt play than trying to steal the ball from him. I watched as Sarah flirted heavily with Matt. She kept up with him well, but wasn't interested in the ball more like his backside. I saw her pinch it, and for some reason I started to get angry. I watched her carry on in front of everyone flirting like there was no tomorrow. I felt like marching over to her slapping her round her face as I got angrier and angrier.  
Then it struck me, why was I getting angry? She was pretty and popular. Everything Matt would want in a girl, and I don't like him so why was I getting so worked up?   
Caught up in an argument with myself for the second time that day, I tried desperately to convince myself that Matt was just my friend. I couldn't and wouldn't ever like him more than a friend. I told myself to stop thinking like this, but it wasn't working.  
'Oh no, I've got a crush on Yamato Ishida'  
  
Tada!!!!!!!!! Wow a cliff-hanger for y'all!!!! _  
Yeah I've finished chapter 2. Two chapters in an afternoon not bad!  
Hope you like this one. I'll write some romance soon.   
Please review. And be niceJ  
Sorato 4eva  
Claire  



	3. Basketball

Hellooo  
Back again with another chapter to 'Follow Your Heart' *Lotz of applause is heard*  
Anywayz, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
Okayz I forgot the disclaimer in my other ficcies so here goes. I don't own digimon.  
*Big surprise there*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I was so glad when that game was over. I didn't think I'd be able to feel my butt again for weeks.  
I ran off the court towards Sora. We had won the game 10:2, and the game hadn't even lasted more than 10 minutes.  
"Hey Sora" I said as I walked over to her.  
She looked up and smiled, and my breath caught in my throat. God I wanted to pick her up in my arms and tell how much I loved her, and then kiss her over and over for the rest of time. Get real Ishida, I told myself, and it's never going to happen. Sora was my closest friend, the one that understood everything I was going through, someone who I could always count on to be there for me. But that was all. A friend.  
I smiled back at her.   
"You know were gonna cream ya out there don't you" I said  
"In your dreams" she replied. "This time there's going to be one girl on the team who isn't watching your legs instead of the ball."  
"And who's that," I asked "Cause I know for a fact that none of you girls can resist the Ishida charm!"  
"Your right Matt, that's why I follow you around all day with the rest of your little admirers."  
"Ok I get the point, but we'll still win. You can't beat the whole of my team on your own."  
She smiled again, and stood up just as the whistle blew signalling the beginning of our game.  
"We'll see" She replied as she jogged over to the court.  
Laughing to myself I ran to join the rest of my team.  
'I'm going to make you fall for me Sora, just as badly as I've fallen for you.'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
  
I ran over to get into position. Laughing to myself as I watched Matt try to get through the swarming mass of girls still trying to get autographs.  
This time I wasn't going to get jealous, I just have to keep telling myself that Matt isn't interested in me. He likes the attention he gets from those girls; I mean what guy wouldn't.  
He ran up to me smiling, I swear every time he does that I think I'm going to melt. He came up and stood in front of me.  
"Looks like we're playing against each other, don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said grinning.  
"I wouldn't if I were you, I can beat Tai and Daisuke at soccer, and I sure as hell beat you at basketball"  
The whistle blew and I smacked the ball towards one of my team members. Surprisingly they caught it and started dribbling it towards the net. Yes I thought we might win this.   
Big mistake, I saw Matt run up behind her, flash her a smile and steal the ball away as she visibly melted to the ground. I sighed and chased after him. I was not going to let him win this; most of his teammates were girls as well so at least I had some chance of winning this game.  
I ran up behind him tapped him on his shoulder and ran round quickly to grab the ball. Just as his head spun round I knocked the ball out of his hands and ran like the wind down to our end of the court. Not seeing anyone from my team, I jumped and threw the ball towards the net. Score. It went in.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I turned round just in time to see Sora knock the ball out of my hands and fly down towards their goal. I started to run after her but got side tracked just watching her move. She was so graceful. I mean I knew it was a basketball game and being graceful wasn't exactly the way you'd describe the players, but she was. Everything about her was, so I settled for just watching her run and seeing the excitement on her face as her team-mates ran over to congratulate her.  
I ran over to her side of the court and went to fetch the ball. I grabbed it and stood at the sidelines signalling to the male members of my team to get into position.  
She ran over to me ready to steal the ball and take the score up to 4 and said  
"Told ya not to go easy on me Yamato"  
I smiled "I'll remember that this time" and with that I through the ball onto the court and began to chase it down towards our goal.  
I caught the ball off Jamie and ran towards the net.   
I could hear someone catching up with me, so I glanced round to see Sora almost on top of me. I started to run faster but this was Sora, and I knew she could catch me. Still being too far from the net to throw the ball, I turned round again. Then suddenly I felt something smack into me and I tripped falling onto the floor and let the ball roll across to the other side of the court. I didn't have time to react to the pain before hearing someone scream and feeling something land on top of me.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I watched as Craig bumped into Matt causing him to fall to the ground, and as I was so close to him that I didn't have chance to move out of the way. Feeling myself falling I let out a scream and landed on top of Matt.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I looked up to see a cherry like Sora on top of me. 'Man this day was definitely going my way'  
I smiled at the shocked look on her face and said  
"Wow Sora, I thought you said you hadn't fallen for me" At this comment I saw her face begin to get even redder. She started to stutter something and then I felt the idea forming in my head.  
I reached my arms up around her waist and pulled her glowing body down towards me 'this day was really heaven' I saw her eyes widen as I lifted my head up towards hers. "Don't worry darling, it was bound to happen sooner or later" I whispered. I felt her whole body shiver, her face still glowing red. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and just as I was about to whisper something else, when Taichi walked across to us and lifted her off me. I could've killed him right then.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I nearly melted when I felt his arms come around my waist, my face that had already reddened as my brain kicked in and pointed out that I was sitting on Yamato Ishida, resident heart throb at our school. I couldn't believe it when he pulled me down towards him. What was he doing? He was only messing around, right? Right I told myself. Thankfully Tai came and helped me up. I don't know why but Matt seemed annoyed at this. Then he opened his big mouth and the blush that had just started to go from my face came rushing back. God, Taichi didn't know, did he?  
  
Taichi's P.O.V  
  
I saw Matt reach his arms up around Sora and pull her down towards him. Matt didn't like Sora, did he? I watched as Sora turned even redder, then I ran over to them before our P.E teacher got there. Lifting Sora of Matt I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He really looked ready to kill me. Trust Matt to fall for the one girl that doesn't worship the ground he walks on. Oh well, it would make a change for Matt to have to work for something for a change. Getting Sora to admit her feelings for him would not be easy and being a rock star definitely wouldn't help him this time.  
I know it was immature, but that's who I am. I started to sing  
Matt and Sora sittin in a tree. K I S S I N G. First…  
I was cut off by a death glare from Matt and a punch in the arm from Sora.  
I watched them both start to blush, as the whole PE group picked up singing were I left off.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
Our PE teacher blew his whistle, and told us to pick up were we left off. God, I could've killed Tai right there and then.   
We lost the game 4:2. Not bad considering I could hardly walk after Matt's little performance. My knees turned to jelly when he started whispering in my ear. Oh no. It was official I had a crush on Yamato Ishida.  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging on_ but my hand are starting to ache from all the typing.  
Thankyou to the people that reviewed, it was so nice to find them. I'll try and finish the story soon cause it's the hols and I've got nothin else to do.  
Love y'all  
Claire  



	4. Messin' Around

Hiya I'm back again with another chapter   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I left the gym with my friends and got changed back into my school uniform ready for music.  
Great I thought as I picked by bag up and headed towards the door. Another lesson with Matt  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I got back into the changing room and got ready for music. My favourite lesson, besides PE, as both were with the girl of my dreams. Man I loved Monday's.  
As I walked over to the door I saw Tai staring at me, he walked over and said hi, grinning like a mad French man. (A/N Sorry if any of u guys are FrenchJ)   
"What's up with you?" I asked  
"Nothing" He replied, still grinning. "So" pausing slightly he continued "You got music with Sora next, right"   
"Right" I said "Why"  
"No reason" he continued to walk along next to me with that daft grin still plastered on his face.  
After a few seconds of silence he stopped suddenly and asked  
"So Yamato, what was all that fuss with Sora for in PE? You don't like her do you?" he added almost coyly on the end.  
"W-What do you mean, o-of course I like her she's one of my best friends." I stuttered.  
"Best friend" he exclaimed "So you'd embarrass Mimi like that in the middle of a PE lesson with the whole group staring. I think that Matt's got a thing for a certain red head!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Taichi Kamiya. Sora and I are just good friends that's all" Silently I added to myself 'but you wish you were more'  
"Of cause you're just good friends Matt, I mean it's not as if you've been hanging around her more than usual recently, and you definitely didn't get embarrassed when the whole class started chanting about you two. Oh yeah and we definitely all imagined you making Sora turn the most brilliant colour of red I've ever seen. What exactly did you say to her anyway?"  
"Look Tai, it's all in your head okay. The only reason I've seen A BIT more of Sora than usual is because of the new trouble in the D-World, and I was just messing about in PE, you know, like friends do!"  
"Okay Matt, whatever you say" I could tell he didn't believe me and the truth is I didn't believe me either. I had been hanging out with Sora a lot more recently and I had enjoyed having her lie on top of me blushing like a steaming tomato, and I knew why. I was crazy about her, but if I told Tai then he'd probably tell Sora or he'd tell the rest of the group and somehow it would make its way round to Mimi who would in turn tell Sora. Then if Sora found out it might mess up our whole friendship and I didn't want that, I'd rather we were never anything than good friends then have her avoid me for the rest of my life. No matter how I felt for Sora I couldn't lose her.  
I was suddenly brought back to reality by Tai clicking his fingers in my face.  
"Yo lover boy, your class is that way in the music room not the girls toilets. What's up? Thinking about Sora again?"  
"Shut up Taichi" I yelled and marched off to my class. All I could think about at that moment in time was how I'd never be able to hold her in my arms.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I saw him walk into the classroom, he looked annoyed at something. I wanted to find out what but after that little performance in PE there was no way I wanted to go near him. I mean it was too awkward. 'Don't be stupid Sora' I told myself there is no way in this lifetime that Yamato Ishida would be interested in you. I sighed, took a deep breath and walked towards him. We still had a few minutes before the teacher came in and I was determined to stop thinking about Matt. I was going to get over him and be his friend, just like before.  
"Hey Matt" I said cheerfully.  
He looked up and smiled "Hey" he said in his deep, soft voice. I shivered all over. 'Get a hold of yourself Takenouchi' I screamed in my head.  
"So, what's up with you" I asked him quietly.  
"Nothing" he replied, looking down at the desk. "Tai's just been bugging me, that's all"  
"Oh, well you know Tai he's not happy unless he's annoying ya!"   
"I guess your right… look Sora about before in PE, I was only messin with ya, you know that right. I'm sorry if I made you feel weird."  
It was official; Matt didn't feel anything towards me other than friendship. At that moment in time I could've just burst into tears, I wanted so much to be with Matt. He could make me smile when I was sad, he was caring and sensitive. Not to mention down right hot!  
"It's okay" I said quietly "I know you were only messing, I mean you've got every girl in the whole school chasing after you, so you definitely wouldn't want a tomboy like me" I smiled sadly. I tried not to let it show, but I couldn't help it. Matt and me would never be anything but good friends.  
I started to walk away.   
"Sora wait, what are you talking about?" He called.  
I didn't have time to respond because the teacher walked in. I turned and smiled at him, then walked over to my place. What a great day this had turned out to be.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
'She thinks I like all the attention I get from those girls. Is she mad? I'd give anything to be with her, but she doesn't feel the same way.   
Then why'd she blush when you pulled her down onto you?And why did she seem so sad when you told her you were just messing around? Stop it I yelled at myself. I couldn't get my hopes up that Sora might actually feel something for me. I just couldn't. 'Cause if I did I might end up getting hurt and there was no way I'd let myself go through the pain again.  
  
Yay another chapter!!!  
Thanks to all you guys that reviewed I really appreciate it!  
Luv y'all  
Claire  
  
  



	5. Insane Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I sat there in my seat listening to the teacher drone on about Mozart or something, but my attention wasn't really on the lesson. I tried, I really did. I kept turning my head away, but I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so beautiful. I could've sat there all day just watching her smile. 'Stop it' I yelled at myself.   
'Damn it, why couldn't I get her out of my head?' Why did I have to torture myself? We were friends and that was all.   
'God, I wish we were more! I want to hold her in my arms and look into her eyes, tell her how much I love her, to be the only one who could touch her… Wait a minute. Did I say LOVE? I did. I just said that I'm in love with Sora Takenouchi. I can't be. How can I be in love with someone that doesn't love me back?'  
It didn't make sense. Love is a two-way thing, I told myself. But the more I sat there arguing with myself, the more I knew it was true.   
Watching her smile made my heart melt and when she laughed it was like the whole world just stopped around me.   
'Oh god, I'm in love with Sora'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I could feel someone's eyes on me, and I didn't have to turn round to know who it was. Matt. His gaze sent shivers down my spine. But why was he watching me? Maybe I was imagining it. After all I was sat next to Laura another one of the popular 'pretty' girls. I slowly turned round and looked at him. He seemed to be in another world. I watched him sit there with a shocked look on his face. 'I wonder what's up with him?'   
  
  
"Right class, tonight I will be setting you an assignment for your homework. You will have two weeks to work on it, and I want your best work. Now, for those of you that were paying attention in the lesson, you will find this considerably easier than those who weren't. I will be pairing you up into groups of two and you will be given a famous musician to research, and then the fun bit" *Groans were heard from the class* "As I was saying, the fun bit will be. You get to write a piece of music and perform it in front of the class in two weeks time. Now I know that not all of you are that musically talented, this is why I have allowed you two weeks in which to complete this task. There will be NO exceptions. Everyone must hand in their finished research and perform two weeks on Monday, the song they have composed.  
"Now to pick the groups, and before any of you get your hopes up, I will be pairing you up, not you"  
Various 'what's' and no way's' were heard from the classroom.  
*Clearing his throat.* "Enough, now everybody write your names down on these pieces of paper and place them in the hat."  
… 5 minutes and much grumbling later…  
"Okay now to pick out the groups" (A/N I don't know any Japanese names so they'll all be in English. J)  
"Ben and Rich"  
"Katy and Steven"  
"Laura and Mark"  
A few names later _  
"And finally, Sora and Yamato"  
  
Sora's P.OV  
  
WHAT???????????  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
HUHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yes, Miss Takenouchi, Mr Ishida, is there a problem?  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"What Sir? Oh there's know problem. Right Sora?" I asked  
"No Sir, no problem" she replied quietly  
'Yes I thought. A whole two weeks with Sora, maybe I can get her to feel just some of what I feel for her. Sure I can, I mean I've got girls already falling at my feet so I must be on the right track. Who am I kidding? This is Sora. It's gonna take a miracle to get her to like me as more than a friend.'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
'Oh no a whole two weeks with Yamato. I just know this is going to be hell. How on earth am I going to be able to concentrate on the project with him around? He doesn't even seem bothered. Well of course he isn't bothered Sora. I contradicted myself. He only sees you as a friend. Great, I guess I'm just going to have to put my feelings on hold for the next two weeks. No problem. No problem at all!  
  
After the Music lesson.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
"Hey Sora, wait up" I called down the long hall.  
I wanted to catch up with her and set up a time to work on the 'project', but as usual I had been attacked by a bunch of insane girls.  
I called to her again "Sora"  
She turned round and waited for me to catch up. I ran down the corridor away from the mad girls and just before I reached her I slowed back down to my casual walk. "Hey, you ran off quick" I said.   
"Yeah, sorry. Wanted to get to dinner"  
"Oh, well when do you wanna start work on this project? I'm free tonight if that's okay for you"  
"Ehhh, your keen aren't ya. Since when did Matt Ishida want to do his Homework?"  
"Aww you know me Sora, regular little boffin. And besides I get to work with you so it'll be fun." I flashed her my best smile and watched as a faint blush crept up onto her cheeks.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
'Get a hold of yourself Sora' I screamed. 'Man I seemed to be telling myself to do that a lot recently. 'And always around Matt' I pointed out. 'Yes I know that' I said to myself. 'I wondered at that point, if everybody has an annoying little voice up in your head that always seems to point out the things you already know. I shook my head to get rid of the blush.  
"That's sweet Yama" I replied. "Yeah I guess tonight will be okay, but I've got tennis practise tonight and I've got to close up the shop for my mum so I'll come round about six?"  
"Six is great, I'll have finished practise by then and I'll be already for the fun"  
She smiled.   
"I know what you mean. I don't think that Mr. James really knows the meaning of the word 'fun'. Standing up in front of all those people and singing! It's like my worst nightmare."  
I grinned. "Don't worry Sora" I said "I'll be there to hold your hand. Remember I sing in front of people all the time, so you'll be alright!"  
"I guess" She replied.  
"Come on Sora, I know for a fact that you've got a great singing voice. So we'll make a great team. I can write the song and the music. You can sing it, with me and we'll both do the research. Nah scrap that, you can do the research. Wouldn't want my reputation to go down the drain completely."  
"Okay Matt you twisted my arm" She laughed "But you're gonna help with the research."  
"That's not fair, I have to write the song and the music to go with it."  
"Yes but you enjoy doing that!"  
"So"  
"So, I don't enjoy finding out about musicians that were famous hundreds of years ago. And that means you have to be bored as well."  
"Oh you know I could never be bored around you Sora!"  
'She's blushing again. Wow it really doesn't take much. This could turn out to be a lot more fun that I thought.'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
Stupid blushing. Why do my cheeks always burn up when he pays me a compliment?  
I'm going to have to wear a mask tonight to hide my face tonight!'  
"Okay six it is. I'll see you then, bye Yama"  
"See you Sora"   
And with that I walked off to lunch and then on to my last lessons. All without Matt thank god for that.  
  
Yay, another chapter done. Thankyou again to all of you who have reviewed my story.   
See y'all soon with another chapter. (I'm just off to write it now)  
Luv Claire  
  



	6. First Kiss?

Hiya all  
I'm back with another chapter!  
*Cheering is heard*_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I was walking along the streets of Odaiba after tennis practise. I still had my schoolbooks with me 'cause I hadn't been home that day. 'Just got to close the shop for mum, then home to get changed and then on to Matt's house. Oh man, tonight was going to be bad. A night with Yamato in his bedroom probably. At least his dad would be there.  
I got to the shop only to see what looked like my mum rush past, kiss me on the cheek, say 'bye' and run down the street like a madman. 'What was that all about?' I wondered. I walked into the shop and went to the storeroom, checked it was empty and locked the door. Then I went over to the till picked up the keys and locked it. Glancing round the shop one last time I went over to the light switch. I was about to turn it off when I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 6:20pm. "What" I yelled. I raced over to the storeroom and unlocked it. Looking around for the clock. I found it, it also read 6:20pm. "Great" I yelled as I locked the door once again, "I'm late!" I picked up my stuff and sprinted out the door. Locking it I ran as fast as my legs would carry me down to Matt's house. 'I don't even have time to change' I screamed at myself as I moved like a hurricane down the still busy streets, dodging the people making their way home from work. I turned the corner onto Matt's street. Running like mad, I got to the steps pulled myself up them two at a time and rung his doorbell.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I heard the doorbell ring. Damn it. When Sora hadn't shown up at six, I decided she was either running late or had stood me up. I hoped desperately that it was the latter. Glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece it said 6:05pm.  
I had just got back from band practise. It had gone on for longer than usual. Walking out of school, I had seen some of the tennis players just walking out of the courts. I waited to see if Sora was coming, until I heard a shrill, whiny voice from behind me.   
"Yama-chan!" It exclaimed. "You waited for me".   
'JUN' My mind, hell my whole body went into a state of panic. Jun, my stalker Jun, Davis' sister, was running up to me. 'Sorry Sora' I thought 'you'll have to walk this one alone. Even seeing Sora in her extremely short tennis uniform wasn't enough to keep me here. I ran faster than a jet plane towards my house.  
"Wait, Yama-chan" She called out as I disappeared round the corner to my house.  
(A/N: Jun stopped stalking Matt right. Well that's what I heard. Still I've only seen two episodes of 02L so in this fic and in any others I write she'll probably still be obsessed with himJ)  
When I got home and hadn't found Sora already waiting I had decided to take a shower. Running away from Jun sure took it out of you.   
I'd only been in the shower a few minutes when I heard the doorbell ring.  
I got out and turned the shower. "Just a minute" I yelled as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it round my waste. I walked over to the door of my small apartment and pulled the chain across.  
I opened the door to the best sight I'd had all day. Sora in her very short tennis skirt. "Hey" I said gawking at her. "You didn't change from practise"  
I looked up from her shapely legs to meet her eyes. They looked, at that moment, like the size of two tennis balls. Her face was beat red and her backpack was on the ground next to her feet.  
"What's up with you?" I asked.  
She lifted up a shaking hand and pointed at my towel. "Y-you d-d-didn't ch-change either. She pointed out. As I stood there with my dark blue towel wrapped around my waist and water dripping down from me onto the carpet below.  
"Oh yeah" I laughed, as I started to blush as well.  
"You were late so I thought I'd have a shower before you got here, but you were quicker than I expected."  
I stepped back and let her walk in. "Thanks" she murmured still staring at my towel.  
"Just a minute" I said. As I walked back to the bathroom. I closed the door and got changed.   
"Sit down" I shouted through the closed door as I pulled my trousers on.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
'Oh my Gosh, he's wearing a towel. He opened the door wearing a towel!'   
I sat down on his couch and opened my bag to get the drink of water I had left from tennis practise out, running all the way to Matt's house took it out of you.  
Hearing the bathroom door open. I tried to cool my face down, but the image of Yamato in a little blue towel with his wet hair drooping down over his forehead was too much for me to handle.   
He walked back in now wearing black, baggy trouser and a dark blue top.  
He smiled at me and came and sat down at the other side of the couch.  
"Sorry 'bout that, I'll remember to change next time" He said grinning.  
"That's okay, it wasn't exactly a bad sight" My hand shot up to my mouth. 'Oh no did I just say that out loud? Judging by the look on his face I think I did'  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
'So she thinks I look good in a towel. Okay we can work with this'  
"Why thank-you Sora. I'm glad you think that cause I happen to think that you look extremely sexy in your tennis outfit too!"  
"What?" She squeaked.  
"Don't worry Sora, I knew you'd fall for me too"  
"What do you mean 'you knew I'd fall for you too'. I have not fallen for you Yamato Ishida!"   
"Right, so I just imagined you telling me I looked hot wearing just a towel?"  
"Yes you did, I didn't say you looked hot, I said 'It wasn't exactly a bad sight'"  
"Which would mean you think I'm hot.   
"Don't flatter yourself, Yama-chan. You've got enough girls drooling all over you already without adding me to the list as well.  
"Yeah I know, don't remind me." I said looking down 'Sora will never like me'  
"What do you mean, I thought you liked all the attention you get"  
"No, Taichi likes all the attention I get because he can take most of them off my hands."  
"So you're telling me that you, a boy, you, don't like all the attention those bimbo's give you?"   
"Well would you like it? They follow me around all day asking for autographs, dates even kisses. It drives me insane"  
"Seriously? I would've thought you'd enjoy. I mean Matt, you could have anyone you wanted in the whole school!"  
"Not anyone" I said quietly  
"Huh, well maybe a few seniors would be too full of themselves to go out with you, but other than maybe Mimi, Kari and Yolie. No scratch that other than a few big headed seniors, you could get anyone you wanted!"  
"Not you"  
"What?"  
"I couldn't have you"  
"Get real Matt, what guy in their right mind would want to go out with me?"  
"I know plenty of guys that would kill for a date with you Sora" 'Unfortunately' I added silently on the end.  
"Get real Matt, I'm not popular like you, or pretty like Mimi. I hang out with guys more than girls; I'm not into make-up or the newest boy band. I mean I play tennis and football in my spare time instead of going down to the mall like most girls my age do!"   
"Yeah I know all that, but you're special Sora, you care about people, and that's why I, I means those guys like you."  
"Thanks Matt, but I know you're just trying to make me feel better."  
"I'm not Sora, well I am, but I mean it anyone who turned down a date with you would need to get his head examined." I smiled and looked up at her. "And you're right Sora you're not pretty"   
"What?!?"  
I moved over to her and cupped her chin with my hand. Letting my thumb run gently over her smooth skin. I leaned in closer to her. I could hear her heart beat getting louder and louder as my face got closer to hers.   
"You're not pretty Sora, Mimi's pretty and so are the girls that chase me around, but you Sora you are beautiful."  
She gasped. I felt her whole body tense up as I lifted my head away from her ear and turned to face her.   
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life" I whispered. Nearing her lips. 'Just a little further Matt, just one more inch and you're in heaven'  
I looked into her eyes. She was beat red again, but that's not what I noticed. Was it love could I see? Love in her eyes. I could see the twirling reds and browns mixing together, but just at that moment she looked like she cared about me and only me. I leaned in closing the gap.  
My lips rested on hers I moved in and…  
RING RING The phone rang. 'Damn stupid phone, I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams and the f*****g phone rings!  
"Y-you b-better get that" She stammered.  
I walked up to the phone and pulled it off the hook. 'This better be important' I thought  
Oooooohhhhhhhh cliff-hanger!  
Who's on the phone? Will Matt ever kiss Sora? Will they ever admit their feelings for one another? Will I ever stop sounding like a cheesy narrator?  
Find out next time in 'Follow Your Heart' (Guess notJ)  
Luv y'all  
Claire  
  
  



	7. Painful Silence

Hi all I'm back  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
'Oh my gosh, he kissed me, he kissed me! Ishida Yamato, the most popular guy in school kissed me. Sure it was only a peck on the lips, but it was still a kiss. No Sora don't be stupid, he was probably just trying to make you feel better about yourself. Yeah that was it he just wanted to boost my confidence. Oh I wish it were more. I mean he said I was beautiful. No, no stop it Sora! I can't get my hopes up, and besides even if he did feel something for me, if we ever broke up it would ruin our whole friendship and I can't let that happen. I can't.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I could still feel her warm lips on mine as I picked up the phone.  
"Yes, what do you want?" I said down the line.  
"Well somebody's in a good mood. Told Sora how ya feel yet?"  
'Taichi' "Tai, so nice of you to call but I'm kind of busy at the moment"  
"Really, is Sora there Matt? Is that why you're busy?"  
"Yes it is Tai, so if you don't mind"  
"Cool, well I'll leave you two love birds to it."  
"Tai, we're doing a music assignment"  
"Of course you are. Bye"  
I hung up the phone and sighed. 'Okay now what to do about Sora'  
I walked into the living room to see Sora still sat on the couch in the same position I'd left her in.  
"Sora, are you alright?" I asked.  
"Huh, oh sure, yeah…"  
She trailed off.   
"Look, I need to talk to you about before…"  
"Oh that's okay, now about that music assignment, do you have a computer I can use to start researching?"  
"Yeah it's in my room but…"  
"Come on then."  
She half walked half ran into my room and was sat at the computer with it switched on before I even walked in the door. 'What's up with her? I thought she'd scream at me or even walk out on me, not tell me to forget about it. Maybe she really doesn't feel anything for me. Damn it, what do I do now?'  
And with that I walked into my room, picked up my guitar and started to think of a song.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
'I can't talk to him about it. If I do I might make a complete fool of myself. This is Matt I kept trying to tell myself. He won't laugh at you,' but as much as tried to make myself speak to him I just couldn't.   
  
I looked at the clock, after what seemed like years of silence between us.  
"Oh my gosh" I exclaimed.  
Matt turned round to face me, the moonlight reflecting off his hair, and lighting up his face. His eyes seemed sad. I know it was strange, but you could tell just by looking into them what he was feeling. When he was happy they would sparkle like the stars, but right now they were a dull blue colour.  
"What" he asked quietly, looking around his room as if avoiding eye contact with me.  
"It's gone 11:00" (A/N I know the times gone really quickly but I need it this far on to make the story work)   
"Already?"  
"Yeah, I should definitely get going mum's gonna be really worried."  
"Do you want to call her and tell her you're okay?"  
"If that's alright, yeah please"  
"Here"  
I walked over to the phone and dialled my mum's number. Waiting for her to pick up the phone I glanced over at Matt.  
He was stood staring out the window. He still looked sad. 'I wish I could cheer him up' I thought, but I just didn't know what to say to him. 'The silence had been awful all night, but I don't think either of us could bring ourselves to break it.'  
"Hello"  
"Huh" I drifted back to reality and realised mum had picked up the phone.  
"Oh hi mum it's me Sora"  
"Sora, I was so worried. Where are you?"  
"Sorry mum. I'm at Matt's. I guess I just lost tack of time. I'm just setting off now."  
"No you're not Sora, put Matt's dad on"  
"Err, he's not here."  
"Well put Matt on then"  
"Okay" I placed the phone on the desk.  
"Matt, my mum wants to speak to you."  
  
Ooohhh, what does Sora's mum want?  
Sorry peeps but u'll have to wait to find out.  
I'll get the next part out as soon as I can. Sorry this one's so short and so bad, but I'm really busy with school and everything.  
See y'all in the next part  
Luv Claire  
Oh and thankz 4 all the reviews. I love u all  



	8. Happy Ending

Yay next chapter! Hope you like this one. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed. Especially those of you who've reviewed  
more than once. You're all so nice! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
"Hello"  
"Matt"  
"Yeah it's me Mrs. Tackenouchi. Listen i'm sorry I kept Sora so long, but neither of us realised the time."  
"That's okay Matt, look your dads out of town right?"  
"Yeah he's at some work conference in Tokyo"  
"So there's no one to drive Sora back"  
"Eh no, i'm really sorry"  
"It's fine Matt, but as I told Sora I don't want her walking home at this time of night and I don't have the car until   
tomorrow so I was wondering if Sora could stay with you tonight?"  
"I guess, but..."  
"That's good, it's all settled then. Sora can spend the night at your house and then walk back in the morning."  
"Sure, but shouldn't we ask Sora if it's okay?"  
"No she won't mind, she's always talking about you, she says you're one of her best friends and trusts you completely. So i'm  
sure she won't mind."  
"Well okay then, do you want another word with Sora?"  
"No that's okay just say night to her for me, and remind her that I'll be out of town tomorrow so she needs to be back for  
3pm."  
"Alright bye."  
"Bye Matt and thankyou"  
I hung up the phone and turned to Sora deep in thought. 'Sora here in my house over night. YES. What more could I ask for?  
Maybe I can finally tell her how I feel' But then my mind flashed back to the conversation I'd just had with her mum  
'She says you're one of her best friends and trusts you completely' I couldn't do that to her no matter how much I want to she   
only see's me as a friend. I decided right there and then I couldn't tell Sora how I felt, but I could definetly have some fun.  
'Friends like to embarass each other right? Well tonight I was going to embarrass the hell out of Sora'  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
He hung up the phone and stood there for a while, it looked like he was thinking about something. I watched as him face   
went from concered to almost evil?  
He looked at me again and said  
"Your mum said to say night, and to remember that she's out of town tomorrow and you need to be back for 3pm"  
"Okay, so what were you two talking about?" I asked trying to avoid his eyes.  
I looked up when he didn't answer and saw him closing the curtains, shutting out the moonlight.  
"Matt?" I asked  
"You" he replied quietly in that voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
"Huh, why were you talking about me?"  
"Because we were"  
"What were you saying?"  
"It's not what we were saying that was important Sora" He started to move closer to me, slowly lowering himself onto the  
bed beside me. "It's what you were saying" He turned to face watching me with an almost develish glint in his eyes.  
"What have I been saying Matt?" I asked edging away from him slightly.  
"Oh, just little things... about me"  
"Huh?" 'Aah what had my mum been telling him? It didn't sound like she'd told him stuff that i'd said.'  
"And what have I been saying about you Matt?" I asked, still trying to avoid his eyes which seemed to have gotten a lot closer  
to me.  
"She told me that you talk about me a lot Sora, you know like all the time." My eyes went wide, I didn't talk about Yamato  
that much, now and again maybe, but not all the time. I wasn't one of those giggly school girls with a crush. 'No Sora, you   
are in love with him, there's a big difference' Shut up! I screamed at myself. God where did that annoying voice keep coming   
from. 'Your feelings Sora, that's what's speaking' I shook my head and looked up, hesitantly at Matt. I didn't talk about him  
all the time did I? I tried to remember back to some conversations I'd had with my mum and while thinking I realised that  
I did. I talked about him all the time. I couldn't remember one conversation that didn't have to do with him, or maybe Tai.  
Oh god how do I get out of this one, he's not going to tell me what i've supposedly said, I know him, he'll mess with  
my mind until he gets to hear what he wants to hear. What do I do?   
I looked up again, to find two untamable blue eyes staring right back at me.  
"What did she tell you?" I asked weakly trying to look away from him, I could feel my face going red.  
"Why don't you guess Sora, because I'm sure you don't talk about me as much as your mum said, I mean you're not one of   
my giggly little fans, what was you called them? Bimbo's? And you would never go out with someone like me. You said it  
yourself, remember?"  
"I remember" I looked down in shame. There was only one way I knew of getting out of this, besides telling him my true  
feelings anyway.  
"I guess, I'll have to tell you then. I'm in love with you Yamato. The way your hair falls around your eyes when you sing,  
when you push it back gently behind your ears. And oh don't even get me started on your eyes. They're so blue, so perfect..."  
"Okay, okay, you win. Your mum just said that you trust me that's all"  
I sighed. 'oh no'  
"Was that releif Sora, did you just sigh, now come on you know you can't hide anything from me. What have you been telling  
your mum?"  
"Nothing, she just likes to make things up to embarass me, that's all"   
"Looks like it's working" 'Ahhh stupid face, always blushes.'  
He started to lean over towards me. "Now come on Sora, it's not good to keep secrets, tell Uncle Yamato what you've been   
saying about him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't keep secrets from you!" 'Yeah right, like hell you don't'  
Shut up I screamed at myself again. I do not love him.   
"Sora, tell me" He started to lean forwards, causing me to lean back, I could feel his arms move down to my sides stopping  
me from getting up. I gulped. 'What is he playing at?' He leaned forward further until there was no way I could go any  
lower without touching the bed.   
"Tell me Sora, I know you want to really"  
"Matt stop it, I can't bend much lower."  
His head was just above mine, I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck. All I could think about was what would happen   
if my arms slipped.  
"Then you'll have to tell me then, it can't be that embarrassing, can it?"  
"It's not embarrassing cause there's nothing to tell, sure i've said you were a good friend and mention that your band was   
playing at the school now and again, but that's it."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I'm sure"   
"Alright then you can get up." He grinned at me, "Although I kind of liked you like that, completely at my mercy."  
"Yeah right Matt, you know I would have got away, neither you or Tai can beat me in a fight, or a wrestle and you know it."  
I stood up and brushed my uniform off. I suddenly felt someone standing very close to me, and saw two strong arms reach  
around my waist. Matt, what was he up to now?  
"Wanna bet?" He asked, pulling me round and pushing me to the floor.  
I screamed out as both our bodies fell down, I awaited a sharp pain in my back from the ground below us, but the pain that  
came wasn't that bad. Matt's carpet was soft. I felt his body on mine for the second time in the space of what, two weeks? I   
tried to wriggle out but Matt was strong. His arms reached up to mine pinning me to the floor, I struggled and kicked my legs,   
panic seeped through my body. He was on top of me and if I knew Matt he wouldn't let me go until I'd done something   
incredibly embarrassing. I carried on trying to get free, without any success. What was I going to do now?  
"What was that you were saying" He asked, in his low voice. I shivered again, why did he have to talk like that? His voice  
low and almost seductive. It got me every time and when I looked up to see him grinning at me I knew he knew what he was   
doing to me.  
"What's wrong Sora?" He asked in that same voice, "Don't you like me on top of you?"  
"No I don't so please get off me right now!"  
"You know that's not going to happen Sora"  
"Matt come on, I'm not your girfriend, I'm your friend you aren't supposed to do this to me."  
I gasped, why did I say that. What possessed me to tell him that? Oh this is turning into a disater.  
"Do what?" He asked. "This?"  
His head reached down slowly, I could feel his hair tickle my chin. What is he doing now?  
I gasped again as I felt his lips touch my neck. I tried to move, do anything, but it felt so good. No wonder every girl in school  
was after him if he could do this to you.  
His lips moved gently along my neck carressing the skin, I shuddered in pleasure at the feeling he was creating in my body.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I could feel her shudder beneath me as kissed her neck. God she tasted so good. It was everything I could do to stop from   
moving up to her lips. I didn't realise until this moment just how much I wanted to do this to her. I slowly lifted my lips away   
from her neck and looked at her face. She had moved her head slightly to the side and had both her eyes shut. Her lips were  
open just wide enough for her to breathe through. I could feel her breath hit my lips as I lowered my head towards her.  
I couldn't stop myself, I knew she'd probably hate me for it but I had to taste her. Just once.  
I closed my eyes and let my lips touch hers. The feeling was incredible. I heard her gasp beneath me as I moved my lips over   
hers. I waited for her to slap me and yell lots of abuse, but it never came, opening my eyes slightly I saw hers shut tight.  
Yes, was all I could think of as I moved my body closer to her, I started to move my lips over hers with more passion. My hands  
let go of her arms and I brought them down to her waist, holding on to her for fear she would try and get up.  
I started to kiss her harder moving my hands up her body to her hair. I ran my fingers through it as I kissed her again.  
I slowly opened her mouth with my lips and let my tongue slip inside. It was bliss. I could feel her arms reach up around my  
neck and her mouth open more to allow me full access. I lost all control. Pulling her up towards me I worked my lips   
against hers. Tasting every part of her. I ran my tongue around her mouth and felt her body go limp in my arms. I kissed her  
harder and deeper until I couldn't breathe anymore. Pulling away gently from her I looked down. Her eyes were still closed  
tightly and her body had been brought even closer to mine. Her eyes started to flutter open, and a slight blush started to  
appear on her face as she looked into my eyes. She smiled slowly and opened her mouth to speak.   
I brought my fingers to her lips gently. She looked at me as if questioning my actions. I just smiled and lifted her into my   
arms. I placed her on my bed and pulled the covers up to her delicate face. Smiling I leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
"I love you Sora, I always have"  
"Oh Matt, I love you too. You don't know how much i've wanted to tell you and admit it to myself, but I just couldn't believe  
you'd ever like someone like me."  
I gently pushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.  
"Sora you are the most beautiful creature I have evr seen, I love being around you, making you laugh. Listening to your   
troubles. Just like you've done for me so many times. I love you Sora. You and everything about you, please believe me"  
"I do Matt, and I love you too"  
She lifted her arms up too my neck and I brought mine around her waist. Slowly we both laid down in each others arms and  
fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay peeps hope you liked that. I'll do an epilogue soon.  
And see no more interuptions from Tai. *Everyone cheers*  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed I love ya all.  
Luv Claire  



	9. The Angels of Friendship and Love

Yay the epilogue is here.   
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. *Everyone faints in shock*  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to feel a warm body laid close to mine. I looked down. Sora. She was smiling slightly. I shifted myself and propped my head up on my arm to get a better look at her. She looked beautiful.   
There was a small stream of sunlight entering my room through a gap in the curtains, lighting up her face. She was my angel.   
I remembered back to last night and the kiss. It had been the most intense I'd ever experienced, I could still feel her soft lips on mine as I laid there watching her breath.   
I was tempted to reach down and wake her just to taste her again, but I let her sleep. We'd had a late night and she was probably tired. She shifted in her sleep bringing herself closer to me. I brought my arms around her waist and lay down to watch her sleep, slowly drifting into unconsciousness myself.  
  
The Dream  
  
She stood there again, only this time she wasn't alone. Next to the angelic creature Sora could see another light start to take shape.   
Reaching for Yamato's hand she glanced up at him. Smiling down at her he reassured her by squeezing her hand tighter. She smiled and turned back to the swirling light. It was the same white colour that had surrounded the creature before, only this time she stood there and watched the light appear on her side. And as it did, a smile began to form on her face.  
It slowly began to take shape. It was a man, unlike the first creature.  
His clothes were all blue, and the woman clothes were now, red and pink. Turning to each other the two angels smiled.   
The male began to speak. "Friendship and Love"   
Not again Sora thought as she sighed.  
"You took a chance and brought us together" It continued.  
Yamato glanced down at Sora, confused. "What is he talking about?" He whispered.  
"You took a chance and now we are all together. The angels of Friendship and Love." It continued before Sora could explain.  
The creatures started to fade again.  
"Wait" Sora and Yamato called out together.  
"The angels of Friendship and Love" They whispered pointing to the couple as they faded out of sight.  
  
Matt and Sora woke up with a start. They looked at each other as they held each other in their arms.  
"What was that about?" Matt asked  
"I don't know, I had this dream a few weeks ago with just one of the angels, she kept saying 'Friendship and Love' and 'Follow Your Heart'. It didn't really make much sense."  
"Weird."  
"Yeah"  
Sora looked down at the bed, but a light red light caught her eye. She gasped and clutched her crest.  
"Matt look" She exclaimed pointing to her crest and then looking at his. "Yours is glowing too!"  
He reached down to his own crest and held it in his hand, thoughtfully.   
"Sora, you don't think they were talking about us." He said after a time.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you said that it kept repeating Friendship and Love and Follow your Heart in your last dream, right?"  
"Yeah, so"  
"Well we have the crests of Friendship and Love, and I know I followed my heart to you." He looked over at her. She was staring down at her crest. He decided to continue. "And we did tell each other that we loved each other last night and then they said they'd been brought together after we took a chance."  
"I guess you're right" Sora said hesitantly.   
"I meant it Matt," She said after a while. "I really do love you. I tried to deny it at first; I kept trying to tell myself that I was just your friend. I mean I thought I'd end up with Tai. I never dreamt though, that you'd care for me as much as I care for you."  
"Well I do Sora. I thought there was something special about you from the moment I first met you. You cared for the others like a sister. You cared about TK almost as much as I did. You understood me, and now, you're my best friend, but you're also so beautiful that I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Not just for your looks, you're beautiful on the inside as well Sora. You're my Angel of Love, and I'll never let you go."  
She smiled and looked up at him again. His piercing blue eyes smiled at her and her own amber's smiled back at him.   
Then slowly Friendship and Love leaned in and kissed. Hearts beating together as one, their crests touched and joined in heaven bringing the two smiling creatures together.  
"They followed their Hearts and found each other. The angels of Friendship and Love."  
  
I'm done. Hope you all liked it.  
Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed. Especially Relena and Dark Gatomon, Thankyou for reviewing so many times I loved hearing from you.  
Luv Claire  



End file.
